Pokemon Tournament
by PerpelPheonix 8ko
Summary: A few months after the kalos league finished, Ash found out of a worldwide pokemon tournament to determine the best trainer in the world. When he convinces Serena, Celemont and Bonnie to come with him to Nuvema, Unova where the pokemon tournament is taking place, he soon finds out that he a bunch of old friends and rivals have come to try and claim the title for themselves.
1. OC

**What the First OC looks like:** 64a8/f/2012/140/0/9/cool_trainer_scott_by_

 **Name: Linkin Ashwell**

 **Age: 19**

 **Family: Mother(Officer Jenny of Shalour) Father(Unknown)**

 **Dream: Become the World Champion**

 **Pokemon Team:**

 **Pachirisu/Female**

 **Moves: Iron Tail, Thunder, Dig, Hyper Fang**

 **Swampert/Male**

 **Moves: Hydro Pump, Earthquake, Protect, Iron Head**

 **Item: Swampertite**

 **Gallade/Male**

 **Moves: Psycho Cut, Hammer Arm, Close Combat, Protect**

 **Item: Galladite**

 **Zoroark/Female**

 **Moves: Night Daze, Night Slash, Flamethrower, Aerial Ace**

 **Garchomp/Female**

 **Moves: Dual Chop, Hyper Beam, Fire Blast, Thousand Arrows**

 **Item: Garchompite**

 **Machamp/Male**

 **Moves: Karate Chop, Giga Impact, Stone Edge, Hammer Arm**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **What the Second OC looks like:** 23d7/i/2014/002/3/2/pokemon_oc_kyou_by_

 **Name: Sana**

 **Age: 18**

 **Family: Mother(Grace), Father(Unkown), Sister(Serena)**

 **Dream: Beat Cynthia**

 **Pokemon Team:**

 **Rhyperior/Male**

 **Moves: Hyper Beam, Mega Punch, Iron defense, /Fissure**

 **Granbull/Female**

 **Moves: Crunch, Moonblast, Fire Fang, Bulldoze**

 **Salamence/Male**

 **Moves: Draco Meteor, Steel Wing, Flamethrower, Dragon Breath**

 **Items: Salamenceite**

 **Empoleon/Male**

 **Moves: Hydro Pump, Mud Bomb, Aerial Ace, Karate Chop**

 **Chesnaught/Female**

 **Moves: Leaf Blade, Hammer arm, Rock tomb, Dragon Claw**

 **Manectric/Male**

 **Moves: Discharge, Ice Fang, Thunder, Crunch**

 **Items: Manectricite**


	2. Opening

**Ohh oh-oh-oh oh-oh**

Ash is seen pointing foreward then his Greninja, then Charizard, Then his Sceptile, then his infernape and following right behind is Pikachu

 **I'm unbeatable**

Pikachu is seen in the sky and using thunder and lighting the screen to the logo. * _Pokemon: World Tournament_ ****

 **Walking down this endless highway**

Ash is seen running down a green field with pikachu and Serena, Clemont and Bonnie lagging behind  
 **With nothing but my friends beside me**

Brock is seen running around with silhouettes of girls but as soon as he finnaly gets down on one knee and holds up the flowers he was holding the silhouette turns into cilan who is has a sweatdrop and is waving at brock. brock cries and then Misty, May, Dawn and Iris are soon appear up close all shrugging.

 **We'll never give in, we'll never rest**

Sana and Linkin appear on screen smirking both with pokeballs in hand and Pachirisu in between their heads smiling widely

 **Advanced Battle is the ultimate test**

Paul is seen walking forward with a shadow of Linkin behind him ****

 **From the earth, the land**

Barry, Tobias, Conway, Sawyer, Cameron, Stephan, Bianca, Vergil, Ritchie, Nando, Georgia, Burgundy, Teirno, Trevor, Shauna are all shown on screen

 **The sea and sky**

Gary, Tyson, Paul and Trip are all shown on screen each smirking

 **They can never win, but they sure can try**

Pachirisu is seen using iron tail and shoving Registeel out of the way, Then Regiice appearing but quickly being hit by a thunderbolt and hit back, then Regirock jumping into the air but being hit by a dark pulse, not before firing a hyper beam. The hyper beam goes close to hitting Ash, Linkin and Tobias all smirking

 **Ohh oh-oh-oh oh-oh**

Team rocket is shown dancing with their pokemon

 **I'm unbeatable**

A dark figure is shown in an alleyway, turning it head showing one glowing red eye and then jumping out of sight

 **Pokémon (Advanced Battle!)**

 **Oh oh-oh-oh oh-oh**

Proffeser Oak, Proffeser Ivy, Professer Elm, Professer Birch, Professer Rowan, Professer Juniper, , Professer Sycamore **  
I'm undefeatable**

A close up on Sana's face, She is smiling widely and when the camera zooms out its shown that she's with Linkin, Stephen and Jack all who are smirking Linkin with his arms crossed and Pachirisu on his shoulder.

 **From the stars and the ancient past**

but then Lugia and Ho-oh show up close to the camera and fly into the sky joining the legendary bird trio then Deoxys and Rayquaza fly past the cutting it to the next scene **  
They come to play, but they'll never last**

Cynthia, then lance then stephen are shown on screen facing Ash and Linkin

 **Ohh oh-oh-oh oh-oh**

both pointing forward then Pachirisu and Pikachu jump from of screen

 **I'm unbeatable**

Team rocket is shown digging a tunnel but as soon as the go off screen they come back on but this time being chased by lairon, Boldore and Dugtrio's

 **Pokémon (Advanced Battle!)**

 **Ohh oh-oh-oh oh-oh**

Linkin is shown sleeping under a tree with Sana sleeping soundly on top of him with Dawn by them glaring and Jack beside her sweatdropped

 **I'm undefeatable**

 **Oh oh oh**

One by one, Swampert is shown using hydro pump, The Rhyperior using hyper beam, then latios using psybeam, then Staraptor using aerial ace and flying into the sun

 **(Advanced Battle!)**

Ash is shown jumping into the air

 **I'm unbeatable**

he then lands and is shown infront of all the character

 **Pokémon**


	3. Pokemon Tournament Episode 1:Let's Begin

**WELCOME TO THE NEW STORY!**

 **LET'S KICK THINGS OFF**

 **Also if you want to read more fanfic's by me, Visit my Wattpad:** user/zayn_loshara197

 ** _{flashback}_**

 _"I SAID NO! I DON'T WANT TO BE A RHYHORN RACER! I WANT TO BE A POKEMON TRAINER, I WANT TO BE PART OF THE ELITE FOUR, TRAVEL THE WORLD! WHY CAN"T YOU UNDERSTAND THAT?!" A girl in with pale blonde hair in a purple shirt was yelling at he mom with a rhyhorn by her side._

 _"RHY RHYHORN!" The Rhyhorn yelled._

 _"WHAT I DONT UNDERSTAND IS WHY, WHY DO YOU WANT TO FOLLOW IN YOUR FATHER'S FOOTSTEPS, HE WAS A TRAINER AND HE LEFT US ALL, I'M TRYING TO KEEP US TOGETHER" The mother yelled._

 _"NO, YOUR TRYING TO FORCE ME TO FOLLOW IN YOUR FOOTSTEPS, YOUR NOT LETTING ME FOLLOW MY DREAMS. IM GOING TO FIND DAD AND IM GOING TO BATTLE HIM, THEN I'LL BEAT MY IDOL, CYNTHIA!" The girl walked up the stairs and grabbed her single strap bag. All of the sudden as she was about to leave, The front door of the house slammed in her face._

 _She looked down and saw her 7 year old sister in tears. Her and Rhyhorn's face sofened as they saw the fresh tears falling down her face. "Serena" The girl said as she watched the young girl bawl her eyes out._

 _"PLEASE... PLE..*hic* ASE! Don't leave big sis, YOUR MY IDOL. I cant live here without you, Please big sister Sana" Sana bent down and pulled her little sister into her arms and let her cry on her chest._

 _"I have to sis, It's my dream to become a trainer, But.." Serena looked up to her sister. "You have to promise me one thing" Sana held up her index finger in serena's face._

 _"What is it?" Serena asked_

 _"Promise me you'll find a dream, and chase it to no end, finish that dream. Tell me sis what is your dream" She looked up at her sister._

 _"Give this back to Ash Ketchum and become the most beautiful trainer there ever was!" Serena said with determination._

 _Sana nodded and Rhyhorn let out a laugh. "Then hang on to that dream and do just that" Sana hugged her sister one last time and Rhyhorn licked her face._

 _As sana was about to turn the corner on to leave the property she heard a scream. "BIG SIS!"_

 _Sana turned to see Serena at the front door._

 _"YOU BETTER TRAIN HARD, BECAUSE NEXT TIME I SEE YOU, I'LL BE THE STRONGEST TRAINER YOU'VE EVER SEEN! I'LL BEAT YOU IN A POKEMON BATTLE! THATS A PROMISE" As she held the sisters forever necklace that Sana got her when she was 5. Sana smiled and held up her half and waved goodbye._

 _ **{flashback end}**_

Serena's POV:

I looked out the window of the airplane to unova seeing the ocean water with the pokemon sighting every now and then. 'Sana, Where are you?' I thought to myself. I looked to the seat next to me only to see ash with his hat over his face and pikachu in his lap, Both sleeping soundly. I smiled and laid my head on his shoulder. You see, me and Ash started dating a month after the Kalos league. I was happy, now i just needed to find Sana and life would be perfect.

" _Attention passengers, We will soon be arriving in Nuvema airport very soon. Please buckle up and get ready for turbulence"_

I looked at ash still sleeping like a snorlax. I rolled my eyes and shook him and pikachu. "Wake up you two" I said softly. Pikachu's eyes slowly opened his eyes and saw me smiling at him. He smiled back and jumped on my head. I looked at ash and saw he was still sound asleep. "WAKE UP!" I yelled at him. I saw him jump up and look around.

I laughed and he just blushed. "Come on Ash, were about to land" I told him.

"You know you didn't have to do that" He said annoyed as he buckled himself up.

"And risk never seeing your reaction, HA NEVER!" Ash sighed and rolled his eyes. He then kissed me on the cheek making me blush harder.

"There's your punishment" He said laughing.

I slapped the back of his head lightly. "Meanie" I wimpered and he just chuckled.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-~A few hours later~-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

Seeing all the different pokemon from other regions was really cool, I even saw the most beautiful pokemon ever, Ash told me it was called a milotic and it was part of the hoenn region. It was so pretty I had to take a couple pictures. While I was looking threw the picture's I took of pokemon, I noticed something in the far off background. It was a dark brown and had orange plates around its body. It had a drill for a nose and it seemed like a powerful pokemon.

"Hey Ash? What pokemon is this?" I should Ash the picture of the picture.

"Oh, That's a Rhyperior, Its the final evolved form of Rhyhorn" He said with a smile.

I looked closer at the picture and saw a head of pale blonde hair in front of Rhyperior. I recognized that hair color anywhere. It was a small possibility but I had to see if my prediction was true.

I turned on my heels and ran back to see the Rhyperior. "SERENA!" I heard my friends yell, But i kept running.

When I saw the Rhyperior above the crowd, I kept running until I reached the front of the crowd.

I saw Rhyperiors trainer and instantly knew who it was. "Sana~?" I said quietly.

{Sana's POV}

I was petting Rhyperior as Granbull stood beside me with her arms crossed.

"You are to funny, huh" I laughed as Rhyperior licked my face.

"Sana~?" I heard a quiet voice from behind me.

I turned and saw a girl with Light brown hair. I knew almost instantly who it was.

"Gra.." Rhyperior said in shock as well. "Serena?"

I watched as a single tear dropped down her check and she ran to me arms wide. "SANA!"

I was still in shock until I hugged back. Serena wimpering heavily.

"SERE!... Oh" I looked up and saw a bot with a hat and black hair came to the front of the crowd.

I waved awkardly as Serena had me in an Arbok grip.

It took about a few minutes until she finnaly let go. I looked and saw that my left shoulder was drenched.

"Aw man, Look what you did little sis" I laughed as she giggled back.

"Guess you finnaly found me" She nodded and held her necklace up as I took out mine. We placed them together making a complete heart.

"So... Serena? Who is this?" I heard the boy ask.

"Ash, I would like you to meet Sana, My older sister" The boy's mouth fell open like an Explouds.

"Sana, This is Ash Ketchum. My boyfriend and his partner, Pikachu" She smiled as my eyes went wide.

I grinned and nodded.

"Well then. Finally tracked him down, huh?" I teased as she blushed.

Ash walked up to us. "What is she talking about Serena?" Ash asked.

Serena's face went completely red and I smirked. "Oh, I was just talking abo-HMPH!" My mouth was suddenly covered by another hand.

"NOTHING AT ALL!" Ash and his Pikachu raised an eyebrow and looked at each other.

I licked her hand and she quickly pulled away. She glared and I just rolled my eyes.

"Anyway, You probably remember Rhyperior when he was a Rhyhorn" She smiled and walked up to Rhyperior and he licked her face and she laughed.

"Good to see you too" She hugged him. "Graw.." He said happily.

"And this is Granbull, I caught her when I was in Johto" Granbull looked at Serena and just crossed her arms and looked the other way.

"She's a little... Complicated" We all sweatdropped at her actions.

"COME ON BROTHER!" I saw a girl with a dedenne ran towards us.

"It's... To ...Tiring" The boy collapsed in front of us.

"Your so slow" The little girl yelled.

"Ha, Sorry" He rubbed his head.

The little girl looked at me and her eyes turned to hearts and she ran towards me taking my hand in her's and getting on one knee.

"Please beautiful lady, Will you marry my brother?" My eyes went wide.

"BONNIE!" The boy who I assumed was the brother yelled.

"What?" She asked completely oblivious to the awkward tension.

"I'm sorry little girl, I'm taken" I said happily.

The little girl pouted and turned away. "Too bad"

"Sis, This is Clemont and Bonnie. Two of mine and Ash's traveling Campanions" I nodded.

"Sis?" Bonnie and Clemont asked.

"Clemont, Bonnie. This is Sana, My older sister" I smiled and waved.

"Ah, I've heard about you" Clemont said.

"Yah, Serena talked a lot about you" I smiled and nodded.

"And your mother... well, Let's just say she's not very fond of you" I glared at nothing at the building anger in my gut.

"Yah, I bet she does" I said through gritting teeth.

It went awkward until Serena said something.

"SOOOOOoooooo, Who's the lucky guy?" She asked me. I smiled at her.

"His names Linkin and he's the son of officer jenny of shalour city" I smiled.

She nodded and sighed happily. "When did you start dating?"

"About four years ago" She nodded.

"How did it happen" I smiled at the memory

"We were on the S.S Anne in kanto taking a long needed break after we finished beating the Viridian gym...

 _{flashback}_

 _I was on the deck staring at the full moon and the stars, I smiled as I stretched. "Enjoying the moonlight?" I heard from behind me._

 _I turned and saw Linkin smiling at me, I grinned back and nodded._

 _I heard him walk up beside me and stare at the sky with me._

 _I suddenly felt hid hand on my head and clip in my hair. It was a beautiful purple flower. I looked him and he was staring at me with a blush._

 _"What is it linkin?" I asked him._

 _he exhaled and just stood back straight._

 _He suddenly came forward and kissed me on the lips. I was shocked until I gave in, I wrapped my arms around his neck and his around my waist._

 _We separated and touched our foreheads together._

 _I looked up and saw him smile. "I love you Sana, I love you so much" I giggled at his red face and kissed his cheek._

 _"I love you even more" I smiled as i suddenly heard fireworks behind us. I looked and saw Bright and Colorful Fireworks being shot into the sky._

 _I leaned into his chest and hugged him as he hugged my upper back into him. He kissed my head and I smiled into his touch_

 _{flashback end}_

"After that incident, we started dating" Bonnie had hearts in her eyes and Serena was smiling. Ash and Clemont smiled.

"So, Where is he?" Ash asked.

"He's with an old friend of ours from our sinnoh journey, His name is Paul" Ash and Pikachu both yelled.

"PAUL!?" Ash yelled.

I nodded. "Linkin was a mentor to Paul for a little bit, Paul's here because he wants to prove to Linkin that he has become the most powerful trainer in the world" I smiled as his words that he told us when we saw him here.

"Paul was my rival back in my Sinnoh Journey" He smiled.

I nodded slowly.

"Do you have a Rival Sana" Ash asked.

I just sighed, But nodded. "She's declared herself my rival when we first met. She has a thing for Linkin and since we met her after about a year of us being together. She saw me as... well. You know what, when we see her I bet she'll explain"

Ash Laughed but nodded.

"Oh! Sis, did you ever find Dad" I smiled and nodded.

"I saw him in the middle of our Hoenn journey, He should be here at the second round of the Preliminary's" Serena started sweating looking nervous.

"What?" I asked her.

"Well... Mom is supposed to be here at the first round of the Preliminary's" My eye's shot open.

"WHAT!" I yelled.

"Yah, She wanted to cheer on her, and she actually called him this. _Future son-in-law_ " I laughed at that.

"Yah, you should've seen how red ash was" Bonnie laughed.

"SHUT UP!" Ash yelled as everyone laughed.

"So back to the issue, If mom and dad saw each other. Well, there would be chaos" Serena said.

"Well, let's face it. mom and dad are going to meet again at some point in time" I clarified. Serena nodded.

"And when she see's you... Oh god" Serena had a terrified look on her face.

I nodded. "Yah, from what we heard from Grace. She does not like you very much" Clemont said.

Rhyperior and Granbull just grunted. Until Rhyperior saw someone over the people. "RHY!"

"What is it Rhyperior?" I looked and saw Linkin walking with his Pachirisu on his shoulder.

"Hey Serena, Guess who you get to meet" I looked the way Linkin was coming.

"LINKIN!" I said waving at my boyfriend.

He looked our way and smiled at us. He started walking and then I saw our two friends from our journey that we met in Kanto.

Jack Sanchez and Stephen Perez, Both talented trainers.

"Hey Sana" Linkin walked up and kissed my cheek.

"So this is Linkin" I heard Serena say.

"Hey Sana, Been a while" Stephen said with a toothy grin. Jack smiled and nodded.

"Yah, sure has Stephen, Jack" I let myself lean into Linkin my head resting on his chest

"So who are these guys Sana" I smiled.

"That would be Ash Ketchum, Bonnie, Clemont and My little Sister, Serena" I heard Linkin inhale.

"Well then... Its nice to finally meet you Serena" Linkin held out his hand to shake Serena's.

"You too Linkin, I've heard a lot about you in the last. Like, ten minutes" Sana laughed.

"RISU!" I looked and saw Pachirisu jump on my head.

"Hey there Risu" I said through Giggles.

He jumped onto Serena's head and started sniffing.

"Pachirisu!" Linkin scolded.

Stephen and Jack laughed at her antic's.

Serena took Pachirisu of her head. "Well aren't you a cutie" Pachirisu raised a paw and laughed in response.

"OMG, ITS ADORABLE" Bonnie grabbed Pachirisu from Serena's grasp and hugged her rubbing her cheek againest her's.

"Pach, RISU" Pachirisu zapped Bonnie and jumped back onto Linkin's head.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Bonnie shot straight up and started laughing.

"BONNIE, It was the same with Pikachu. Think before you act" Clemont scolded.

"But Pachirisu, was so adorable" I heard Linkin chuckle.

"Its alright, Pachirisu get that a lot" Linkin clarified.

"Anyway let me introduce you to those two, The one with Black hair and Blue eye's is named Jack Sanchez and The other one with Brown eye's is named Stephen Perez"

 **(A;N: Stephen Perez and Jack Sanchez are OC's from espeon44)**

"Hey there" Stephen said. Jack raised hand in a hello greeting, "Hello"

"Hello, My name is Serena. Im the younger sister of Sana" Walked up to them and shook their hands.

I saw Jack blush just a bit and I giggled a little.

"Hello, My name is Ash Ketchum. I'm Serena's Boyfriend" I saw Ash glare at Jack, Seems he noticed.

Jack sweated under the intense glare and Serena just slapped the back of his head.

"Greetings, My name is Clemont. I'm the gym leader of Lumiose city" He shook there hands "and this is my little sister Bonnie"

Bonnie grinned and shook their hands.

"Anyway, We came to get you Sana. The Preliminarys are about to start we need to head to the stadium"

I jumped went wide eyes.

"WELL!, Let's go come on"

I returned Rhyperior and Granbull and we started running.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-= At the stadium =-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

{Serena's POV}

I sat at the edge of the seats and looked at the amount of trainers on the field. "Over 500 trainers"

Clemont nodded beside me. "This should be interesting"

"Hey Serena" I heard from behind me and saw my mom waving at me.

"Hey mom, I waved back" Oh this is going to be interesting.

{Linkin's POV}

I stood next to Sana on the field looking around at my opponents. I sighed at the sight of Cynthia on the field, Sana's gonna go Crazy.

"Hello Linkin" I turned and saw Tobias.

"Hey Tobias, Whats up"

"Nothing much, just walking around looking at the competition" I nodded.

"My Darkrai is hoping for a rematch against your Machamp also" I laughed at the memory.

"Yah, That was one of the best battles I've ever had" He nodded.

"I agree, Although you ended up winning, It was the best battle I've ever had. I want a rematch" I smiled and nodded.

"What am I, A ghost?" I turned and chuckled at the pouting face of Sana.

"Hello Sana, It's good to see you as well" Sana huffed and turned away.

Tobias sweat dropped and I laughed.

" **WELCOME LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, TO THE WORLD POKEMON TOURNAMENT!** "

"Guess were starting" I said. I heard the crowd cheering.

" **AS YOU KNOW, THIS TOURNAMENT IS TO DECIDE THE BEST POKEMON TRAINER IN THE WORLD. WE HAVE A TOTAL OF 500 TRAINERS IN THE ARENA, BOTH NORMAL TRAINERS AND ELITE FOURS, SOME CHAMPIONS AND EVEN A FEW GYM LEADERS!** "

" **NOW, I"M GOING TO TELL YOU HOW THIS WORKS. THE PRELIMINARY'S ARE ONE V ONE BATTLES. THIS WILL BE TO DECIDE WHICH 36 MOVE ON TO THE REST OF THE BATTLES. THE FIRST ROUND IS ONE V ONE, THE SECOND BEING TWO V TWO, THEN THE THIRD ROUND BEING THREE V THREE. AFTER THAT THE FOUR V FOUR ROUND FOUR. AFTER THAT, ROUND FIVE IS, YOU GUESSED IT, FIVE V FIVE. THEN THE SIXTH ROUND IS A FULL TEAM BATTLE. AFTER THE SIXTH ROUND, WE EXPECT TO BE DOWN TO FOUR TRAINERS, WE WILL HAVE SEMI-FINALS THEN THE FINALS** "

I nodded my head and looked at Sana. She was Shaking and looking down at her feet, Obviously Nervous. I grabbed her and and held it tight. She looked up at me and smiled mouthing the words, "Thank you" in response. I smiled and nodded.

" **MY NAME IS FRED NITEO WITH DAWN GEORGE AND OUR LOCAL GYM LEADER ELISA WE WILL BE YOUR ANNOUNCERS. NOW LETS GET THE FIRST PRELIMINARY MATCH STARTED** "

We all looked up at the screen and saw the pictures of all the trainers mix together with two picture pop up huge on the screen.

" **AND THE FIRST MATCH, WE HAVE SANA OF VANVILLE TOWN VS JOSH OF LITTLEROOT TOWN** "

The crowd erupted in cheers and I kissed Sana on the cheek in good luck and walked to where the trainers go.

" **REMEMBER, THE TRAINER THAT LOSES WILL BE AUTOMATICALLY ELIMINATED, NOW LET'S GO** "

{Serena's POV}

I watched mom shake as soon as the announcer say Sana's name.

"What is she doing here" She asked.

"She's competing, What else" I said.

I looked and saw Sana getting into position. 'Good luck, Sis' I said smiling at her.

"TRAINERS READY!" The ref yelled.

The crowd went Quiet in anticipation.

The ref pointed his hand in Sana's Direction. "Trainer, Pokemon!"

Sana looked at her Pokeball and tossed in the air. "Let's go Rhyperior!"

Her Rhyperior roared when it came out of the Pokeball.

The ref pointed at Josh. "Trainer, Pokemon!"

Josh thru a pokeball. "Let's go Gigalith!"

The first match... BEGAN


End file.
